This invention relates generally to support or mounting devices for securing and transporting firearms and/or other weapons used by individuals for hunting, personal protection or for sporting events. More specifically, this invention relates to a new design for a portable gun/bow rack useful for holding and transporting weapons such as longarms and/or bows within trucks, sport utility vehicles or other vehicular transports having bench-type seats.
Firearm mounting devices for holding and transporting guns or other shooting devices are not new to the art and have been in existence in various forms for a number of years. The present invention is a modification and improvement over prior art designs and incorporates unique and novel design features which distinguish the invention over the existing art.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a portable rack and storage device for safely holding and transporting weapons such as longarms and the like. The design and construction of the invention allows the device to be mounted over a bench-type seat of a transport vehicle in a forward-facing or rearward-facing direction as necessary or desirable.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a portable rack and storage device for safely holding and transporting firearms and the like comprises a pair of inverted J-shaped brackets, a horizontal stabilizer bar attached to and between the brackets at one end of the brackets, a longer parallel bar attached to the brackets at the other end of the brackets and upper and lower U-shaped rack members attached at each end of the longer parallel bar.
An important advantage of the present invention resides in its ability to be quickly and easily mounted in a forward-facing or rearward-facing direction with respect to the transport vehicle.
Another advantage of the present invention resides in its simplified construction which eliminates the need for such things as straps, anchors, springs, hinges, chains, rings, clamps, slip fittings, connectors and the like used in prior art designs.
A further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a portable rack and storage device for safely holding and transporting firearms and the like which is easy to construct and which can be mounted to full bench vehicle seats, 60/40 split bench vehicle seats, 50/50 split bench seats or 40/20/40 split bench seats.
Another important advantage of the present invention is the provision of a portable rack and storage device for the horizontal placement of longarms and/or bows in a secure position within the transport vehicle thereby concealing the weapons from view of potential or would-be thieves.
Finally, the invention is particularly advantageous in that the design, construction and weight distribution of the device allows the device to be safely and securely held in place on the bench seat of a transport vehicle without the use of straps, anchors or permanent mounting attachments.